Charles Linch
Charles Linch Former Liason to Hogwarts Former Minister for Magic Advisor to the Minister (This Character Belongs to Zanzan28) History History Charles Linch was born on April 4, 1962 to Edward and Kate Linch. He was strictly raised. He was smart and bright but was too stubborn to go far in Muggle schools. His years in Hogwarts were better. He grew to befriend his Potions Professor and Head of House: Professor Slughorn. His Head of House understood him. Slughorn got to meet the actual Teddybear form of Charles Linch. He would be the first and one of the last to do so. In this period of time he also met what would be the closest thing to a friend in Linch's lifetime. Einar Faris. They grew to be best friends in Hogwarts and still are to this day. Once he left Hogwarts, he immediately joined the Ministry (on the recommendation of Professor Slughorn). He worked in the Ministry as an Auror from 1980-2000. He fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, and almost lost his leg to a dark spell. He still walks with a small limp. In 2000, he was promoted to Head of the Auror Office, and lead it with pride for many years. In 2006, he was promoted to head the entire Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He became Senior Undersecretary in 2009, and kept the position until he became Minister in 2011. He left the position after 3 days (the shortest period of time a Minister was ever in office) due to ridding the world of the villain William Berrin. He left with the words, "I did what had to be done. It's done. Now we all move on." He decided to leave the Ministry entirely after that point. He was kidnapped once in September 2011 by the Covenant of Blood. In 2012, he was offered another position in the Ministry: Advisor to the Minister. He had missed his time at the Ministry. He missed sitting behind a desk with power. So he took the position, and has occupied it ever since. Some called him the best Minister ever, for showing restraint and giving up his position of Minister after such a short time. People rarely refer to Mr.Linch as Charles, and most didn't know his first name until he became Minister. The reason behind him not wanting to use his first name is unknown. Linch has recently spoken out in favor of Technology Advancement within Magic, and thus has helped the current Minister with new ideas involving the project. Linch serves the Ministry and Britain and the Order for his own reasons. The reasons are his belief in helping to create a new advanced Britain and bring Britain back to the top. Linch exists to serve his country; he lives to serve Britain. Soon enough Linch found himself helping Einar Faris his old grade school friend to become Minister for Magic. With Einar's death came a new source of passion for fighting within Linch. He hated the Duxterrans and he was ready to tear them apart. He assisted President Richards in leading the final assult on Kaiser's Manor, and was the one to give him the bad news-Rebekka Kaiser's body was not found. He continues to work for the Ministry as Advisor to the Minister-though it will never be the same for him, without Einar there. When he is not "Advising the Minister", Linch watches over Hogwarts-Ministry relations, and makes sure they are on the right track vis-a-vis working together. He has allied himself with his old boss (Head of the Auror Office) Shane Frozon. After Shane's death which had a huge effect on Linch, he began to focus less and less on the the order and more and more on his job within the Ministry. He works under Brandon in the Order of the Phoenix. In the Order he generally watches over the Ministry and reports what is going on within it. He also fights for the Order when he needs to. With the death of Einar Faris Linch was fired from his job as Advisor to the Minister because of an unamazing relationship with Brandon Smith. In exchange for becoming the Liason to Hogwarts once again. As well as dealing with that, he is currently a leader of Operation:Bluejay which's goal is to restore the nations of Duxterra to their own power once again (it is privatly funded, but is given support by the Allies) When Estella Tyrrell became Minister for Magic, he was offered his old job back and took it without hesitation. He offered his formal resignation to his fellow Leader of Operation:Bluejay, and told him he would continue to send financial support, as well as support the operation within the Ministry. He was simply happy to be back in the position he had made his own, and once again he felt purpose within the Ministry. |- | Other |- | |} Personality Linch goes about his bussiness with a snotty, smart alecky attitude. Once you get to know him he loosens up, but still has a secret "I run the world" feel and act to what he does. The first time people come in contact with him, they imagine him running the British government. He almost seems to take his work too seriously. He comes off as a sterotypical "secret agent", but in reality is just a teddy bear with sunglasses. A strange thing about Linch, that makes him even more of a "secret agent", is that he prefers to be called by his last name, and only his last name; Linch. When people call him "Charles", he becomes very anxious. He feels that it's a childish name, so he just prefers Linch, or Mr. Linch. Some people still call him "Mr. Minister" after his three-day term as Minister, even though he doesn't feel he deserves it. All and all Linch is a good guy at heart, with a rough shell exterior that can only be broken by having a long standing relationship with him. Category:Characters Category:Ministry Employee Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Pure-Blood Category:Slytherin Category:Male Category:Former Minister for Magic Category:Wizard Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:MoM Key P Category:Name begins with "C" Category:Zan's chars Category:Patronus Not Listed Category:Handedness Not Listed Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:LittleRedCrazyHood